1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and related image processing method thereof, and more particularly, to an edge enhancing device and related edge enhancing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of scaling an image, new scan lines of the scaled image are generated by interpolating original scan lines. Unfortunately, the above-mentioned interpolation may affect the edge of the image, and blur the edge of the image.
Therefore, when an image is being scaled, edge enhancement, or peaking, is performed to prevent the image from blurring. Traditionally, the edge enhancement is performed as follows: first, a high-pass filtering operation is performed on the image to obtain high-frequency information of the image, and then the high-frequency information is added back to the original image. After the above-mentioned operations, the high-frequency information is enhanced, and the edges are enhanced accordingly.
However, the above-mentioned edge enhancement is focused on all of the high-frequency information of the image, but is not able to distinguish the edges of the image from other high-frequency components. For example, in addition to the edges, noises may have high-frequency characteristics. Therefore, if the enhancement operation is performed on high-frequency information of the image, not only the edges are enhanced, the noises are also enhanced, which, obviously, reduces the display quality of the image.